Wielka Schizma Zachodnia
by Wielkopolska
Summary: Francis szaleje z papieżami.


bProlog/b

-Oddaj mi Państwo Kościelne! – krzyczał Ludwig. – Nie będziesz się nim szarogęsić!

Papież Grzegorz IX tylko wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Ludwiga z góry. Nie zamierzał posłuchać.

Ale jednak zmarł.

Kardynałowie z Rzymu w obawie przed Świętym Cesarstwem Rzymskim zwlekali z wyborem nowego papieża. Papiestwo i Cesarstwo były powiązane licznymi nićmi wspólnych interesów. Gdyby Ludwig tylko chciał, mógł ich pogrążyć.

W końcu wybrano Innocentego IV, przychylnie nastawionego do Cesarstwa. Jednak Ludwig nie potrafił się z nim dogadać. Papież uciekł przed nim do Francisa. Ludwig nie mógł go tam dosięgnąć, ale też jakoś specjalnie się do tego nie palił – właśnie dzięki Złotej Bulli Karola IV rozdzielił się na siedem części.

Papiestwo tymczasem wróciło do Rzymu.

bPapiestwo vs władze świeckie/b

Francis był bardzo zadowolony ze swojego króla. Podobał mu się jego przydomek – Filip IV Piękny.

Francis walczył z Arthurem. Ciągle się kłócili o to, którędy przebiega miedza nad strumykiem, oddzielającym ich domy. Francis szczególnie nie chciał oddać ślicznego zakątka pod drzewem, Flandrii, na który Arthur miał chrapkę.

- Arthur! – zawołał zaspany Francis przez okno. Arthur stał pod drzewem we Flandrii i podawał orzeszek wiewiórce siedzącej na gałęzi. Nie usłyszał Francisa, więc ten krzyknął jeszcze głośniej.

- Arthur! To moja wiewiórka, zostaw ją! – Arthur wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Francis kontynuował. – Jak ci się znowu udało przejść przez ten płot?

- Wiewiórka mnie przyprowadziła.

Zanim Francis zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Arthur zniknął po swojej stronie płotu. Francis szybko się ubrał i wyszedł do ogrodu.

- Arthur! Podejdź do płota jako i ja podchodzę!

Tak się codziennie zaczynała kłótnia Arthura i Francisa już od ponad trzech wieków.

Francis zajrzał do portfela. Odwrócił go do góry nogami.

- Ojej, pusto... To wszystko przez Arthura, przez niego ciągle mam wydatki.

Francis musiał wciąż od nowa budować płot pomiędzy nim a Arthurem. Gdyby zajął się tym Arthur, byłaby to pewnie zwykła siatka. Ale Francis nie może sobie pozwolić na takie zeszpecenie ogródka, więc sam załatwia te sprawy. Co wyczerpuje jego portfel.

Aby zdobyć kolejne fundusze, za namową Filipa Pięknego obciążył podatkami kler.

Kiedy taki stan się przedłużał, księża odwołali się do ówczesnego papieża, Bonifacego VIII (tak, nazywał się tak samo jak kumpel Filemona :D ). Wywiązał się spór pomiędzy nim a Francisem. Papież walczył bullami (w tym bullą „Unam Sanctam"). Filip Piękny, aby coś zrobić, zebrał w katedrze Notre Dame przedstawicieli kleru, szlachty i mieszczaństwa (oczywiście, było to pierwsze zebranie Stanów Generalnych w życiu Francisa). Poparli oni Francisa w sporze z Bonifacym. Dzięki temu Francis czuł się bezkarny porywając papieża i zamykając w pokoju o wdzięcznej nazwie Awinion.

Kiedy Bonifacy zmarł, Francis nie chcąc mieć problemów z nowym papieżem-Włochem, przycisnął kler i wybrano papieża-Francuza, Klemensa V.

- O rety – Francis znowu miał pusty portfel.

Tym razem Filip Piękny postanowił skonfiskować majątki Żydów, a następnie zakonu templariuszy. Zakonników uwięził. Klemens V oskarżył wielkiego mistrza zakonu o bycie heretykiem i skazał na spalenie na stosie.

Francis poszedł do miejsca, z którego wydobywał się nieprzyjemny swąd. Zakrył nos chusteczką i wmieszał się w tłum. Patrzył na płonącego na stosie człowieka, który krzyknął w przedśmiertelnej agonii:

- Przeklinam Filipa Pięknego i Klemensa V! Zginą oni rychle!

Francis uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Krzyki umierającego człowieka miały przestraszyć tłum, nic poza tym.

Mylił się. Oboje przeklęci zginęli jeszcze tego samego roku.

**bNie zgubię swego dnia, Ciepła Twoich rąk. Tańca na moście Choćby i w Awinion.../b**

We Włoszech wybuchło powstanie chłopskie, więc sześciu następców Klemensa V (wszyscy Francuzi) postanowiło zamieszkać w Awinion. Francis nie zwracał uwagi na ich działania (monopol dla papiestwa nadawania beneficjów, korupcję, chciwość, nepotyzm, a nawet pijaństwo i rozpusta – stąd podtytuł ;] ). Autorytet papieża spadł.

Francis był zbyt zajęty kłótnią z Arthurem. Teraz walczyli tylko u Francisa, kiedy ten zgubił swoje kalosze, w których mógł walczyć w strumyku. Te walki bardzo niszczyły mu ogródek. Był bardzo niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Na domiar złego kolejny papież, Grzegorz XI wrócił w końcu do Rzymu.

bWszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu/b

Wkrótce po tym Grzegorz XI zmarł.

Feliciano chodził po mieście nucąc sobie:

i_Troszeczkę Pasty, troszeczkę Pasty,_

_Gdy Pasta nie dzieli, ale nas łączy..._/i

kiedy zobaczył zebrany tłum. Pomyślał, że może rozdają jedzenie za darmo, więc się zbliżył.

- Przepraszam, co tu dają? – zapytał pierwszego z brzegu człowieka.

- Żądamy wyboru papieża-Włocha, który będzie cały czas w Rzymie – odpowiedział mu mężczyzna. Feliciano rozejrzał się i usłyszał, jak tłum woła:

- Włoch na papieża! Włoch na papieża!

Feliciano odszedł niepocieszony, że nie dostał nic do jedzenia.

Wybrano papieża-Włocha, Urbana VI. Kiedy Francis o tym usłyszał, zaniepokoił się. Ale kardynałowie francuscy uznali, że Urbana VI wybrano z powodu nacisku tłumu i wybrali swojego papieża – Klemensa VII, Francuza, który osiadł w Awinion.

bTotalna fikcja xD/b

Kiedy o 17 Arthur zasiadł z fotelu z herbatą w ręce i przeczytał w gazecie o dwóch papieżach, oczywiście musiał zdecydować, którego uzna. Wybrał tego, którego nie uznał Francis.

- Ludwig, wybrano nowego papieża, Francuza! – powiedział radośnie Francis przez okno. Ludwig siedział razem z Roderich'em w pokoju. Spojrzał na Francisa zdumiony.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał Roderich.

- Feliciano mi wczoraj mówił, że wybrano Włocha – oznajmił Ludwig.

- Pierwsze słyszę – zdziwił się Roderich. – Uznam Francuza, bo o nim pierwszym usłyszałem...

- Bo on jest prawowitym papieżem! Antonio też tak mówi! – zaperzył się Francis.

- Ja uznaję tego z Rzymu – zakończył rozmowę Ludwig.

- Feliks! Feliks, słyszałeś? – Toris wpadł do pokoju Feliksa. Ten oglądał „M jak Miłość" i zajadał paluszki leżąc na łóżku.

- Co? – odpowiedział z pełnymi ustami nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Toris stanął przed telewizorem z jakimś papierem w ręce. Feliks się skrzywił.

- Toris, też Cię kocham, ale mój serial leci.

- F-Feliks! – zmieszał się Toris. – To ważne!

Feliks westchnął zrezygnowany.

- O co chodzi?

Toris usiadł na łóżku i rozwinął przed Feliksem mapę Europy. Niektóre jej części były pokolorowane na brązowo, inne na zielono, inne na ledwie widoczny fiolet, a inne wcale. Oni nie byli wcale.

- Co to jest? – zapytał Feliks.

- Wybrano dwóch nowych papieży, jeden to... – zaczął Toris. Feliks zrozumiał, dlaczego Toris się tak podjarał. Dopiero niedawno, dzięki Feliksowi, przeszedł chrzest i wszystko co związane z wiarą strasznie go interesowało. - ...więc Ci na brązowo popierają Francuza z Awinion, Ci na zielono Włocha z Rzymu, a fioletowi nie są rzymskokatoliccy.

- A bez koloru?

- Brak danych. W każdym razie, którego uznamy?

Feliks się zdziwił.

- I tylko dlatego do mnie przyszedłeś? To jest totalnie bez sensu, Toris! Mogłeś poczekać, aż serial się skończy!

- No ale Feliks, musimy wybrać!

- No dobra – Feliks zamknąć oczy i palcem wodził po mapie. – raz, dwa, trzy, od-pa-dasz ty! – palec Feliksa wskazywał kolor brązowy. – A więc jesteśmy totalnie za Rzymem, jakby kto pytał. A teraz nie przeszkadzaj i przynieś mi więcej paluszków.

Toris zanim wyszedł pokolorował jeszcze Koronę i Wielkie Księstwo na zielono.

bEpilog/b

Aby rozwiązać problem dwóch papieży, postanowiono wybrać kolejnego, a tamtych zdetronizować. Nie wyszło. Do pozostałych dwóch papieży doszedł jeszcze jeden, nazywany soborowym.

Ludwig wraz z Zygmuntem Luksemburskim ściągnęli na kolejny sobór przedstawicieli wszystkich państw chrześcijańskich. Feliks stał pomiędzy prymasem (arcybiskupem gnieźnieńskim Mikołajem Trąbą), a rycerzem Zawiszą Czarnym z Grabowa. Wyglądał przy nich, jakby się znalazł w niewłaściwym miejscu i niewłaściwym czasie. Jak zawsze zresztą. W każdym razie, polska delegacja starała się ukazać swoje racje w konflikcie z Gilbertem.

Zdetronizowano wszystkich dotychczasowych papieży i wybrano nowego, Marcina V.

bWIELKA SCHIZMA ZACHODNIA 1378-1417/b

Małe wyjaśnienia:

- i_Prolog_/i: Cesarstwo Rzymskie było w tamtych czasach na terenie Niemiec. Cesarz chciał zagarnąć Państwo Kościelne dla siebie.

- i_Papiestwo vs władze świeckie_/i: Francja i Anglia toczyły ze sobą wojnę. Anglia miała silne powiązania gospodarcze z Flandrią, czego Francja nie tolerowała. Fundusze na wojnę z Anglią przewyższały zapasy Francji, więc król nałożył dziesięcinę na kler. Ten zgłosił to papieżowi i wywiązał się kolejny konflikt Francji. Król rozkazał porwać papieża i uwięził go w Awinion. Aby po jego śmierci nadal mieć kontrolę nad Kościołem, Filip Piękny zmusił kardynałów do wyboru papieża-Francuza. Kiedy pieniądze na wojnę znowu się skończyły, zabrano majątek Żydom i templariuszom.

- i_Nie zgubię swego dnia, Ciepła Twoich rąk. Tańca na moście Choćby i w Awinion..._/i: Papiestwo przechodziło kryzys. Papieże nie chcieli wracać do Rzymu, więc nie mogli kontrolować tego, co się dzieje w Państwie Kościelnym. Nawet ich to za dużo nie obchodziło, woleli szaleć. W tym czasie francuska flota została pokonana przez angielską na kanale La Manche, więc wszystkie walki angielsko-francuskie toczyły się na terenie Francji.

- i_Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu_/i: Tłum oblegał miejsce wyboru nowego papieża nalegając, żeby nowy był cały czas na miejscu. Nowy papież nie spodobał się Francuzom, więc wybrali własnego.

- i_Totalna fikcja xD_/i: Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, totalna fikcja ^^

- i_Epilog_/i: Aby rozwiązać problem dwóch papieży, zwoływano wiele soborów. Na jednym wybrano trzeciego papieża. Podczas największego zdecydowano wybrać nowego papieża. Udało się.


End file.
